marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Buckskin (Earth-616)
Billy and Soapy next helped American soldiers fight off an attack by Mexican soldiers. While out on the trail, Billy and Soapy were captured by a Native American warrior named Attuwa who was determined to make him their slaves, but after Billy saved him from a bear, Attuwa set them free. The pair next rescued US Marshal Forbes and helped him capture two outlaws named Taggart and Reeves. Billy then returned to Fort Ironsides, and later while riding with Sally, was captured by his old foe Nacona. Sally was made a prisoner and Billy forced to trade her freedom for ammunition from the Fort. However Billy and Soapy left a trap, freeing Sally while the procured weapons exploded. Despite this victory for Billy, Nacona managed to escape capture once again. Billy and Soapy next went to Shaftville where they stopped a fur thief named Maddock. The duo also stopped coach robber Chuck Farley and his gang. Back at the Fort, Billy was accused of stealing Native American ponies by a man named Blake. Billy turns himself in, but is broken out of his cell by both Sally and Soapy. The duo then exposed Blake as the real thief. Billy and Soapy next guided a wagon that was later attacked by a gang of renegade Native Americans led by a warrior named Chowat. Billy and Soapy later prevented another attempt by Nocona to obtain guns, this time from fur traders. While they foiled this plot as well, Nocona still managed to escape. When Billy disguised himself as a Native American in order to slip past and get help, Chowat was impressed by his bravery and let them go their own way. The pair next assisted the US Army again by helping them capture would-be conqueror Clyde Jason and his gang. They next agreed to take an outlaw posing as US Marshal James Brandon to Point Barrows where Billy revealed that he was aware of the ruse and brought him to the authorities. The pair then helped some settlers set up a new home and broker a peace agreement with nearby Chief Kowatti, despite attempts by one settler named Darby from souring things before peace could be made. Later, Billy and Soapy prevented a logger named Moose from wrecking Ben Winter's mill. In his last recorded appearance, Billy and Soapy were captured by the Cahitas tribe, whose medicine man accused them of being the reason for a game shortage that was pushing the tribe to the brink of starvation. However the pair were freed by Towani the son of the chief who did not believe Kalu's claims. Finding fresh game as they fled, Billy drew them back to the tribe where they saved Towani from Kalu's wraith, and then brought the tribe to their new hunting grounds. Billy's subsequent adventures are unrecorded and it is unknown if he ever brought Nocona to justice for his father's murder. | Powers = | Abilities = Buckskin was a good hand-to-hand combatant and horseman. He was also a decent shot with a rifle. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Billy dresses entirely in Buckskin | Transportation = Horse | Weapons = Billy carried a rifle. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/b/billybuckskin.htm }} Category:Golden-Age Characters Category:Western Characters Category:Trackers Category:Shooting Category:Equestrianism